Three years to forgive
by TedLevine
Summary: Set after defeating the Arishak in Dragon Age 2, saving Isabela choice. Three years after Hawke choosed to risk his life for Isabela, he finds herself again at the Hanged man. But the anger wont go so easily...


Three years to forgive,  
A Dragon age 2 fanfiction by TedLevine.

Hawke put the golden miniature of a pirate ship on the wooden table.  
He sat in front of the pirate.  
- " I like big boats, I can't deny it". Does this remind you of something?he asked.  
Isabela raised her head from her arms crossed on the table. She looked up at the hero of Kirkwall.T  
-Vaguely. It's not in that story with the enchanted spear, isn't it?  
-Nope, he smiled.  
She smirked and turned the right side of the golden boat in front of her. She watched it careful.  
Then she slowly pinched one of the little cannons and upped an eyebrow.  
-Nice catch, Hawkie. Where did you … "find" it?  
-On a quanari, he replied.  
She looked a little upset and called the barman.  
-Dead of course, he completed.  
-Shots for my friends and I , Isabella ordered .  
She turned her head back to him, trying to hide her embarassment.  
-Was he an humain who followed the Qun? I never really understood what is a quanari. Is it just a member of the Qun, or a quanari in the ethnic sense of the word? It shouldn't be that complicated.  
She twisted her fingers in her hairs.  
-Neither other things.  
The Barman delivered the shots, and they quietly watched him as he putted it on the table.  
Isabela made a vague move of the hand asking him to leave. She putted one glass to her lips.  
-Enough with sarcasm now, kitten.  
She drunk one first shot, without any troubles.  
Hawke didn't touch a thing.  
-I want the honest truth, she said. What by the Maker's lingerie are you doing here? And don't tell me it's because you enjoy the company of the rats.  
She smirked a little.  
-You've already used that line, she remembered.  
-'Tis not of your concern, he replied. I can go in any bar I want. Don't think this has anything to do with you.  
She drunk another shot.  
-Oh, come one kitten! She grined. Don't make me laugh. You would never sit you sweet little ass in a place like this. You are not the kind of man who drinks to forget your pain. You... just help a few people to feel better.  
-What do you know about pain?  
She looked at him, straight in the eyes. Before she putted her lips on the dirty glass of another shot.  
-Much more than you think, kitten.  
She raised her head back to drink the shot.  
But he took her hand, and forced her to put the glass down.  
-Stop.  
He didn't let her hand go, so she held her hand with her other hand.  
-Awwww...Look at that. The little Hawkie worries for the captain' Isabela.  
-You wont be able to sleep with anyone tonight if you are too drunk. Even you wouldn't be able to defend yourseld in front of a bandit , in this condition. Things could happen. And I presume it's not what you want.  
-You...  
She crossed her arms on the table and rest her head on it.  
-You can't even be mean at me.  
His teeth crisped against each other. Isabela felt his hand holding her's tighter.  
-So it's what it's about then, she said. Tell me...  
She raised her head and looked up at him.  
-Are you... angry, about me?  
He looked at her and she could see her eyes shining.  
-Are you mad about me? She asked again. Hawke?  
He let her hand go, and got up.  
-Yes. Is that what you wanted to hear? You know it's not as if you left for a day, or even for a couple of weeks. You left 3 years. Three years Isabela. So yes, among other things, I am.  
He walked to the door.  
-Wait...Hawke! So what? You're gonna leave like that? She souted. Then why did you even come back? She growled.  
He turned back to her.  
-I don't know. I... I just wanted to hear your voice again. I guess.  
She didn't smiled at all, but even through the alcohol, Hawke knew her too well not to see she was embarrassed.  
-You could have ask Anders to recreate it, you know. It was no need to bother yourself.  
Hawke felt hurt. He tried not to show it but his eyes were becoming more and more weit since he had enter in the Hanged Man.  
-Yes. I can see it now...Can I ask you something Isabela?  
She smiled in a seductive way.  
-Sure kitten. What's in your mind?  
-Why did you come back?  
-I …  
-You really don't feel anything special for me, don't you?  
She opened her mouth in surprise. Wasn't really expected to that line.  
-Don't make yourself more foolish than you are Isabela. You know how I feel about you.  
She got up quicly and raised a revolted fist against the young man.  
-You liar!  
She tried to walk to him, she was lurching a lot.  
-There's only one person lying here Iz. And It's not me for once, i'm over with this.  
She finnaly reached him. Because she was drunk, she looked much smaller than as usual.  
-You twisted...  
She almost fell.  
-...little...  
But he caught her before she hit the ground.  
-...bastard.  
She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  
His arms softly came to embrace her. His lips, touched her neck?  
He breathed her parfume as much as he could.  
-I...  
His voice broke. His face was hiden by Isabela's hairs.  
-I missed you so much.  
He felt her members tending a little.  
She opened her eyes.  
-I...What are you doing? She asked.  
Her voice was broken as well because of the alcohol. But also because of something else. Something she had never really felt before. She didn't like it.  
He moved his arms, broking the embrace.  
Then, he got up.  
-Where...  
She started. But she just stayed on the floor because she was feeling nauseous. She looked at him as he walked to the door.  
-If you have something to ask me, you know where to find me, he said.  
Varric, Merril and I are leaving for the Chantrie in three weeks. And...if you want to tell me something...  
He smiled at her. Somehow it was some kind of desesperate smile, but the kind of smile who was hopefull.  
-...You know how to pick a lock.  
He disapeared outside of the tavern, leaving the rivianni next to her usual table. She wasn't in condition to pick anything for the moment. So she just got up , and spilled the glasses on the floor.


End file.
